starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gateway
The gateway is a protoss structure used to transport infantry. Overview Gateways create a swirling rift that warps in protoss warriors from their home territories to the location of the military colony housing the gateway. A phenomenal amount of energy is required for this operation and, as with most protoss structures, a gateway can only function if it is powered by the psionic matrix formed by a network of pylons.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Gateway, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Gateways can summon protoss warriors from light-years away, and the travel time is measured in mere seconds.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Gateways are an inferior form of the xel'naga warp gate technology which was lost during the Aeon of Strife (the protoss maintained the ability to use warp gates, however).1998-08-07. Warp Gates. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. The technology was upgraded, based on the ancient warp gate technology, following the , giving the protoss access to warp gates of their own. The protoss barely understand the technology behind it however, as it has been reverse engineered from ancient xel'naga structures found on both Aiur and Shakuras. Deactivating a gate traps objects in mid-transport within the gate's energy matrix. Trapped travelers may be aware of what has happened. The suspended transport is completed upon gate reactivation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. Tal'darim gateways can warp warriors from much further away than their Khalai counterparts. However, they are occasionally torn apart en route.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Structure StarCraft |race=Protoss |image= Gateway SC1 Game1.png|SC1 Gateway SCR Game1.png|SCR Gateway Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize=100px |role=Infantry warp-in |base_unit= |faction= |hp=500 |shield=500 |energy= |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas= |time=60 |produced=Probe |req=Nexus |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce=* * (with cybernetics core) * (with templar archives) * (with templar archives) (BW only) |research= |ability= |structure=x |allows=*Cybernetics core *Shield battery }} Gateways warp-in protoss infantry such as the . Upgrades StarCraft II |game=SC2 |image=Gateway SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc=Gateway |image2=WarpGate SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2=Warp Gate |role=Infantry warp-in |baseunit= |faction= |race=Protoss |hp=500 800 (at Karax full Structure Health Mastery) (Co-op) |shield=500 *800 (at Karax full Structure Shield Mastery) (Co-op) |energy= |type=*Structure *Mechanical (Co-op Missions) |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas= |time='Initial:' 46 65 (Co-op Missions) Transform: 7 10 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Probe |req=Nexus |hotkey=G |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |structure=x |evolvesto=Warp gate |produce='Versus' * *Stalker (with cybernetics core) *Sentry (with cybernetics core) *Adept (with cybernetics core) * (with dark shrine) * (with templar archives) Campaign and Co-op Exclusive *Centurion (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Sentinel (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Legionnaire (Co-op Missions) * (with cybernetics core) (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Havoc (with cybernetics core) (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Energizer (with cybernetics core) (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Conservator (with cybernetics core) (Co-op Missions) * : **(with templar archives) (LotV campaign) **(with dark shrine) (Co-op Missions) *Ascendant: **(with templar archives) (LotV campaign) **(with ascendant archives) (Co-op Missions) *Avenger (with dark shrine) (LotV campaign) *Blood hunter (with dark shrine) (LotV campaign) *Supplicant (Co-op Missions) |research= |ability= |cancel= |allows=*Cybernetics core *Shield battery (Co-op Missions only) }} The gateway is much the same in StarCraft II, though can now transform into a warp gate. Warp Gate Any gateway can be transformed into a warp gate, any warp gate can be transformed back into a gateway. Warp-In A warp gate can warp-in protoss forces to any part of the battlefield that lies within the psionic matrix, created by pylons and by the very mobile warp prism. This enables protoss forces to be transported directly to the front lines, to beleaguered outposts, or even to launch ambushes. Units can be warped-in on a cliff if the player can see the top of the cliff.Yes, with vision you'll be able to warp in on the cliff. Sight is a hugely important factor in timed strategies where players rush to a unit that can traverse cliffs. Karune. 2009-03-16. Warp in / pylon. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-03-16. Warp-in does not function on allied or enemy psionic matrices.Quote: :When you play as Protoss you can use to warp gate to warp stuff anywhere on the battlefield, provided that it is into pylon power. Ok cool. But what if you are playing another Protoss player? Can you then warp in on his/her pylons as well? And what about allied Protoss players? :In other words: :A: Can you warp in on an allied Protoss player's pylon power? :B: Can you warp in on an enemy Protoss player's pylon power? :Personally I think the answers should be: :A: Yes :B: No :But can anyone confirm this or set the record straight? A: No B: No Cydra, Warlord1981nl. 2009-02-25. (QUESTION) Warp Gate. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. In Wings of Liberty, Heart of the Swarm and Co-op Missions, forces warp-in over 5 seconds, gaining hit points over time. If the units fall outside the psionic matrix during this process (for instance, if the supporting pylon or warp prism is destroyed) then they are destroyed.Karune. 2007-09-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 14. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-21. In Legacy of the Void, the warp-in time is increased to 16 seconds, unless the pylon is in range of a nexus or gateway/warp gate, in which case the time is 2 seconds.2015-08-20, Legacy of the Void Beta Patch 2.5.5. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-03 If a warp prism is supporting the warp-in and it is destroyed, the warp-in is canceled and the player gets back the resources.Quote: :Lets say you use the phase prism to start warping in some units in an enemies base. the enemy focus fires and kills the prism before the units are warped in. what happens to those units? do they finish warping in, pause, or just simply die? :if anyone but cydra answers i will be very dissapointed. Warp in will be canceled and you will get the resources back. Cydra, Rancid_death75. 2009-02-25. Warp in question for... Cydra! Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-25. The warp gate enters a cooldown before another unit may be warped in. The interval is equivalent to ten seconds less than the last unit's gateway build time. The warp gate does not have the ability to queue units regularly, but can be quickly transformed back into a gateway. All warp gates can be selected by pushing the "W" key. Putting a pylon in the central map area, known as "proxy pylon," in order to warp-in units nearer the enemy base is a commonly used strategy.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. To use warp-in, the player would first: # Select one or more warp gates. # Press the hotkey to create a unit. # Select an area in the psionic matrix (either generated by a pylon or warp prism) and select that point. # The unit begins to warp-in. This causes the closest warp gate to enter cooldown, during which it cannot begin to warp-in another unit. # Repeat steps 3-4 for each warp gate and unit (this can be done very quickly, before any unit has completed warping in). # Once all warp gates have begun warping in units, the player must wait for at least one warp gate to emerge from cooldown before they can use one again. If the player has any idle warp gates, an icon will display showing how many are idle. In Legacy of the Void, units become more vulnerable during the warp-in phase taking 200% extra damage.2015-06-11, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Multiplayer Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-23 The goal of this change was to strengthen harassing tactics versus protoss, while also making a protoss player's army and warp-in positioning a more tactical decision.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. Building Upgrades Legacy of the Void Campaign When playing the single-player campaign in Legacy of the Void on Normal or Casual difficulty, warp gates have the passive ability Superior Warp Gates, allowing them to generate up to three charges over time. Warping in a unit consumes a charge, at which point the warp gate will generate a new charge, the time needed differing based on the unit warped in. Co-op Missions Artanis, Vorazun, Karax, Alarak and Fenix are able to build gateways in Co-op Missions. Artanis' gateways appear already transformed into warp gates, while Vorazun, Karax, Alarak and Fenix must research warp gate technology. At Level 3 Artanis gains the talent Superior Warp Gates, causing his warp gates to store charges that let him warp in multiple units from a single warp gate. Zeratul has access to a variant of the gateway named the xel'naga passageway, which lacks the ability to transform into a warp gate. Development The gateway underwent a makeover during development, but the final result was "too mighty." It was thus reverted to the form currently seen.2011, SC2: Protoss Gateway. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-16 When Wings of Liberty was first released, a tactic in protoss vs. protoss games was the 4-gate rush. Alterations were made and the technique became less viable.2011-08-01, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Q&A With Dustin Browder. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-08-13 Achievements Heroes of the Storm Visually modified warp gates appeared in early builds of Heroes of the Storm.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 Overwatch A gateway (or similar structure) appears in the Blizzard World map in Overwatch. It forms part of the "Journey to Aiur" attraction. Images File:Gateway SC1 DevGame2.gif|The gateway in the StarCraft beta. Image: Warp Gate SC2 Game2.jpg|Early image of the warp gate. File:Gateway SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|Dark gateway model. File:WarpGate SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|Dark warpgate model. File:Taldarim Gateway SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim gateway. File:Taldarim Warp Gate SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim warp gate. File:Gateway SC2-LotV Game1.jpg.jpg|Purifier gateway. File:WarpGate SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Purifier warp gate. References es:Portal